iStill Psycho
by MandyLikesYou
Summary: A fanfic of the episode. What hapens if Nora comes back,but this time someone is'nt happy AT ALL with her...even less than before..
1. An email

Hello guys! I havent written another fanfic scince iSeddie…this one is my second one and its a fanfic of the future episode iStill Psycho. I hope you enjoy it. J

**I don't own iCarly**

[It was Sunday in the morning when Sam came in]

Carly: Hi Sam!

Sam: Hi Carls!

Carly: What are you doing here?

Sam: I was in my house but then my mom came and told to clean my room... So I ran, took the bus and now I'm here!

Carly: Oh! So you wont clean your room?

Sam: I will…Later!

Carly: You're a disaster!

Sam: I know! [laughs]

[LATER]

Carly: And…this has been another iCarly!

Sam: See ya!

Carly: Say hello to people

Sam: Say goodbye to people

Carly: Hello!

Sam: Goodbye

Carly: I said it first!

Sam: Say hello and goodbye to people! [To Carly]: Right?

Carly: OK! See ya guys!

Sam: Bye…!

Freddie: And we are clear! Great show girls!

Carly/Sam: Thanks!

Freddie: Oh no! This is imposible!

Sam: [Pretending surprise] You finally got a friend?

Freddie: [Laughs] Sam!

Sam: [Laughs] OK! What is imposible?

Freddie: Remember that chick that trapped us in an audio cabin two years ago?

Sam: Oh! Nora right?

Carly: Whats up with that psycho girl?

Freddie: I recieved an e-mail from her.

Carly: Don't open it! That girl is crazy..CRAAAAAZY!

Sam: [Confused] Wait! Wasn't she in prission?

Freddie: Yeah! She WAS…

Sorry if it was too short I will write more!

Thanks 4 Reading!


	2. Lets Go!

Second chapter.. Sorry 4 the time I took to write it L

any people have come with this idea! But IDK if someone has made a fic. So.. :S

**I dont own iCarly**

Freddie: Yeah she WAS….

Sam: W-What do you mean she WAS?

Carly: [Looks at him hopeing he doesnt say…]

Freddie: …she is free now

Carly: What? That crazy girl is free again? She will capture us again!,Caleb was right, and I thought he was crazier than Gibby..-

Sam: ...-Who in this world is crazier than Gibby…?

Freddie: Sam! [To Carly, holding her hand] Carly, Calm down

Sam: [ angrily ]She'll calm down you dont need to tell her what to do Fredweird!

Freddie: Ok? Sam what happens?

Sam: No- …thing!

Freddie:[Confused] Ok?

Carly: Well! What does the mail says?

Freddie: Nora's?

Sam: [sarcastic] No! The tree's one!

Freddie:[sarcastic] Oh! GREAT! You're beeing mean to me AGAIN!

Sam: [Rolls her eyes] Ahhhh..Just read the mail

Freddie: You didnt said please!

Sam: Oh! C'mon!…-[THEY START 2 ARGUE]

Carly: OK! Right! Freddie, read the mail! Sam say please!

Sam/Freddie: Ok

Freddie: [Reading the mail]

*MAIL*

Hey guys! If you dont remember me Im Nora, the chick that captured you some time ago. I wanted to apologize for my behavior last time, so now that I got out of prision I want to invite you to my wel come party. To make you sure this isnt a trap and that I wont capture you again (Sorry) I tell you this time my family will be here, and if you still dont believe me, then you can bring Spencer and Gibby.

Love ,

Your friend Nora =D

Sam: We're not going… right?

Freddie: Carly…. ?

Carly: No! Of course we aren't!

Freddie: Ok

Carly: W-Wait! If we go? What could happen..I mean she has captured us once, we're gonna br more carefully this time …right?

Freddie: Well..Its not a problema for me..

Sam: [Annoyed] And what I think doesnt matter or what ?

Carly: C'mon Sam! Lets go and have "FUN" for a while!

Sam: Yeah.."FUN"

Freddie: Oh! You could go and eat whatever you want!

Sam: Done! [Freddie rolls his eyes with a little smile]

**NEXT DAY**

Carly: Spencer! Would you drive us to Nora's house again?

Spencer: What? NO!


	3. To Nora's Party 1

Hi sorry 4 the time. I have been in my house irregulary so I hadnt time to úpate but To write..OF COURSE! Ok where I left…

**I DONT OWN iCarly**

Carly: Spencer! Would you drive us to Nora's house again?

Spencer: What? NO!

Carly: Why?

Spencer: Dont you remember what she do to you?

Carly: I know, but she said you and Gibby can come too to make sure this welcome party stuff wasn't a trap.

Spencer: Wait! So .. I can go too?

Carly: Yeah

Spencer: Why didnt you tell me?

Carly: Because I didnt know you would like to go.. A

Spencer: [cutting Carly] So you didnt think important that your brother who loves you a lot goes to that party. That knowing that girl could be dangerous for you …and-

Carly: [cutting Spencer] Ok ok! You will come too!

Spencer: I'll get my jacket!

Carly: [Rolling her eyes] Menchild!

Spencer: Stop it!

[LATER]

[IN THE CAR WHILE DRIVING TO NORA'S HOUSE]

[Carly is takíng a nap]

!

Carly: [Very sleepy] What?

Sam: What time is it?

Carly: 2:00 ,Why?

Sam: I'm hungry! [Carly throws a Fat Cake and goes to sleep again]

Sam: Fat Cake! [Starts to eat it quickly]

Freddie: Can I have some?

Sam: NO!

Freddie: [Sarcastic] Right…

Sam: [ breath deeply] Ok. Here you have some

Freddie: [notably confused] Th-Thanks?

Sam: You don't want it?

Freddie: No I do.

Sam: So then ..

Freddie: No its… alright

Freddie's POV.

She tretas me bad… then very good …then bad and then she gives me part of a Fat Cake!

She must feel bad or something..

Sam's POV.

This thing of beeing her friend after breaking up isnt working too good …at least for me because I see he likes Carly …AGAIN! , He even tells her to calm down… WHILE HOLDING HER HAND. I still love him, but I see he doesnt love me anymore…

Carly: SAM ¡!

Sam: What!

Carly: Sam You're been paralyzed for the last 5 minutes!

Sam: Oh sorry! I'm sleepy!

Carly: Why dont you take a nap

Sam: Thats what I'm going to do!

[HALF AN HOUR LATER]

Spencer: We've arrived!

Carly: Thanks God…

Freddie: Yeah!

Carly: Sam!

Sam: What…..?

Carly: We arrived! Wake up! [Gets out of the car]

Sam: No

Freddie: C'mon sleeping beauty!

Sam: I'll go..

Freddie: Wake up Sam

Sam: [In a kinda bad mood] Ok [Wakes up]

[In Nora's house]

Sam: Well, lets go in so I can get something to eat!

Freddie: Sam

Carly: Ok

Spencer: I'll knock the door

Carly/Sam/Freddie: Do It!

Spencer: Ok you dont need to talk to me in that way..

[Spencer knocks the door]

-Nora opens the door -

Nora: iCarly!

Carly: Hi Nora

Freddie: Nora..[Lying] Nice to see you

Sam: Whats Up Nora… you wont capture us again, right psycho?

Nora: Oh I missed you so much friends! [Hugs the three of them]

Carly/Sam/Freddie: [Lying] We too…

Thats the first part of this chapter. Thanks 4 reading!


	4. To Nora's Party 2

Hi I have more 4 you.

I divided in two parts the chapter because of the name.

**I dont own iCarly**

Nora: Oh I missed you so much friends! [Hugs the three of them]

Carly/Sam/Freddie: [Lying] we too…

Nora: Come in guys enter! It's your house too!

Sam: Where are your parents?

Nora: Oh! They haven't arrived from the store!

Carly: Ok!

Nora: But dont stay there, you three need to bring my whole class here!

Carly: Let's make some iCarly.

[LATER]

Nora: Look everybody is here now!

Carly: Yeah!

Nora: Let's give this party some fun.

Sam: What do you mean?

Nora: You are the stars here, make something fun!

Sam: Forget it! I have to eat!

Nora: In that case. Freddie, would you dance with me?

Freddie: Ye-..

Sam: [cutting Freddie] But! Now that I think it better, lets does something fun here! I'm not that hungry!

Freddie: But-…

Sam: …Lets go boy! Carly!

Carly: What?

Sam: Nora says we have to do something fun here.

Carly: Oh… lets just put live to this party.

Sam: How?

Carly: Some good music …

Freddie: Ok!

[PUTS A CD]

Nora: [To Freddie] now, would you dance with me?

Sam: NO!

Freddie: Why not?

Sam: B-Because…he w-will dance with Carly first!

Freddie: What? Carly is dancing with Bryan right now!

Sam: So then you will dance with me!

Freddie: What! With you?

Sam: If you dont want then I'll go to e-…

Freddie: …-No! There is no problem

Sam: Let's go!

Freddie: Ok!

Nora: But….-

[Sam took Freddie by the wrist and when they were about to start dancing Carly appears]

Carly: There you are friends!

Sam/Freddie: Carly!

Carly: where are Nora's parents?

Sam: I have no idea. I hope she doesn't trick us again.

Freddie: Yeah

Carly: Don't worry; I think she learned her lesson

Freddie: I hope

Nora: Freddie! With no excuse! Will you dance with me?

Sam: NO! Nora! Give Up!

Carly: Why not?

Sam: Because… we have to…

Carly: [Sarcastic] Oh yeah!, Sam and I have to talk! [Carly takes Sam and leaves leaving Freddie and Nora alone]

Sam: Carls, I'll go and eat something in the kitchen!

Freddie: Well, Nora I have togo-…

Nora: …- Lets dance!

Freddie: But …yeah, whatever.

Nora: Oh you're so cute!

[Meanwhile Sam sees them through the door of the kitchen]

Sam's POV.

Ahhh! She is getting right this time and I am still here without doing anything than seeing how

I lose my opportunity of beeing with him again that night in that elevator…

Thanks 4 reading!


	5. Unhappy with nickname!

Hey Hey Hey! I'm writing the 5° chapter that is really the 4° well I better not confuse you!

**I don't own iCarly. **

Sam's POV.

Ahhhh! She is getting right this time and I am still here without doing anything than seeing how

I lose my opportunity of beeing with him again that night in that elevator…

[Goes out the kitchen eating a piece of bacon and sits in the coach near Freddie and Nora]

Nora: Oh you know something?

Freddie: [worried] Aha..

Nora: I like you a lot!

Freddie: Oh well, I need to go, you know.. To..

Sam: To the bathroom?

Freddie: Exactly!

Sam: Bah! You're not lying just to leave Nora alone, right? She is such a great female!

Nora: Female?

Freddie: Sam! Oh Sam, what things you say [sarcastic laugh] lets talk for a sec! [Holds her wrist and takes her aside]

Sam: What do you want?

Freddie: Just want to be far from Nora.

Sam: [Sarcastic] who doesn't?

Nora: Freddie! Baby where are you?

Freddie: [sarcastic] I don't know Nora, and maybe, I just say .. maybe.. because I'M HERE!

Nora: I'm sorry baby!

Sam: Shut up! You make me sick when I here you calling him "Baby"

Nora: Ok! I'll see if Carly needs something. [leaves]

Freddie: Why does it "make you sick", that's how you called me when we were..

Sam: …[Irritated] I don't know! I will get more of this bacon. Its really good!

Freddie's POV

Ahhhh old days when we dated! I miss her A LOT!

Sam's POV

Nora Dershlit CANT call Freddie "Baby" I am the only one who call him "Baby" he is MY baby!

Short? Sorry I am really tired. :S


	6. Secret out with Carly

Hey! Sorry 4 the pass chapter I was planning to make it longer but I was really tired and the battery of my laptop finished! And SORRY PLEASE 4 the waiting time!L

**I DON'T OWN iCarly**

Freddie: Why does it "make you sick", that's how you called me when we were..

Sam: …[Irritated] I don't know! I will get more of this bacon. Its really good!

Freddie's POV

Ahhhh old days when we dated! I miss her A LOT!

Sam's POV

Nora Dershlit CANT call Freddie "Baby" I am the only one who call him "Baby" he is MY baby!

I'm just so sick of her I want to leave right now!

Sam: Carls!

Carly: What happens?

Sam: Lets go out of here!

Carly: Ok, lets get Freddie

Sam: I'll get him.

Carly: Ok, Then I'll wait you outside with Spencer.

Sam: Ok [Leaves]

Carly: Hey Spencer! We're leaving, Spencer,! Spencer !Where are you?

Spencer: Carly!

Carly: Where are you?

Spencer I don't know!

[MEANWHILE….]

Sam: Fredweird, we're…[That's it I'm tired of Dershlit!]

[Sees Nora kissing Freddie]

Sam: Enough Dershlit! [As she pushes Nora apart from him] We're leaving Fredweird! [runs to where Carly was]

Freddie: Sam! Sam wait!

Sam: Shut up! Carly and I will wait you outside, I'll get Spencer!

Sam's POV

I was frustrated, that that was the only thing I could invent to him. I was so disappointed, how could Freddie kiss her?

Sam: Carls! Where are you?

Carly: [Worried] Sam! Sam! I cant find Spencer!

Sam: [Worried] What? What happened?

Carly: I-I don't know! I j-just called him and he said he doesn't know where he was a-and….

Sam: Ok I got it!

Carly: What do you think?

Sam: [Sights] That Nora trapped him

Carly: What? Why?

Sam: I don't know Carls! Its just a suspect!

Carly: Well lets find him.

Sam: She won't make him anything while we're here

Carly: I thought you wanted to leave

Sam: I want to but I have to tell you something

Carly: You're jealous of Nora. Right?

Sam: No I'm .. Yeah! I'm jealous and hurted!

Carly: Why hurted?

Sam: Because a minutes ago I saw her kissing Freddie.

Carly: Oh, so you did…?

Sam: I pushed her and shouted her: Enough Dershlit!

Carly: Well done [Laughs] Oh don't worry! I'll help you!

Sam: Will you?

Carly: Sure!

Sam: How?

Carly: You'll see!

Thanks 4 reading!


	7. Authors Note Help Please

Sorry. I don't know how to continue this story, so I was wondering if you can help me. Don't worry I won't steel your ideas, I'll give you credits. J

Please, Can you help me? Review with your ideas please.

Bye!


	8. BUSTED!

OMG! I OWE you chapters… I'm sorry but things got complicated to me And then I got sick, very very sick I'm feeling much better now as I can now talk and my computer is damaged but gratefully I got a laptop! Well less talking and more writing XD. Love ya and thanks 4 supporting me. :D

Carly: Well done [Laughs] Oh don't worry! I'll help you!

Sam: Will you?

Carly: Sure!

Sam: How?

Carly: You'll see!

Sam: [Hugs Carly] Thanks

Carly: Oh no don't worry. Now we have to find Spencer!

Sam: Oh yeah!

Nora: [With evil look] Not so fast!

Sam: Shut up and tell us where is Spencer

Nora: hahaha! You're silly![pretends to be sad] But I can't

Carly: What do mean?

Nora: Spencer is ok don't worry for him

Carly: I worry for him! He's my brother!

Sam: Where is him?

Nora: Oh don't worry trust me! His not alone!

Carly: What?

Sam: Who is with him? [Sarcastic] You're chicken?

Nora: [Laughs hard] Maurice? C' mon! I always know who to choose

when I blackmail someone.

Carly: [sarcastically/ to Sam] Oh the intelligent psycho wants to blackmail us!

Nora: Oh Carly I want to blackmail you and I chose the perfect person to blackmail…you [Points to Sam]

Sam: Did you kidnap bacon, ham, fried chicken?

Nora: Don't be silly! I have my contacts who watched iCarly while I was in prision…

Sam: What are you talking about?

Nora: My uncle told me EVERYTHING that has happened in iCarly. Now! You two! Come with me…

[CARLY AND SAM FOLLOWED NORA TO A ROOM THEY HAD NEVER SEEN B4]

Carly: -Sights- [Sarcastic] who had the great idea to come here again?

Sam: You

Carly: Oh now all this [points to all of them] is MY fault!

Freddie: Practically…. Yes!

Carly: -Sight- yeah…

Sam: How could Nora do this again and now we don't even have any laptop, cellphone of even enough light or food

Carly: Or anything! I hate that girl!

Sam: Why did Nora said she got the perfect person to…

Carly: Freddie!

Sam/Freddie/Spencer: What?

Carly: Yeah! Nora said she got the perfect person to blackmail us and that she knows everything that has happened in iCarly!

Sam: So?

Carly: So she knows you two had something and she will use Freddie.

Sam: Seriously?

Carly: Well that makes sense

Sam: Whatever I'll go to sleep!

Sorry if its short! I will b updating as soon as possible! Promised! Bye!


	9. Are you REALLY over him?

Hi! Sorry 4 not updating = (

**I DONT OWN iCarly**

Carly: How can you sleep when we've been trapped in a cage?

Sam: Its not a cage and after all, someone will take us out!

Carly Who? [Sarcastic] Freddie's crazy mom! Or yours, who is in prision!

Sam: My mom is not in prision!

Carly: How do you know!

Sam: Melanie said she would come

Carly: WHEN?

Sam: Yesterday..

Carly: She needs to take us out of here, and didn't you want to get out of here as soon as possible?  
>Sam: Yeah, but how can we call her?<p>

Carly: I don't know

Sam: [Sights] Oh Well…

Carly: Have you thought of what Nora said about… you know, you, Freddie...

Sam: It's not the moment, don't you think?

Carly: Have you or not?

Sam: Yeah, and?

Carly: Are you still in love with him?

Sam: NO! No I'm over him now, OVER!

Carly: [confused] why?

Sam: The thing ended… Now! I'll go to sleep, Shay!

Carly: Yeah…

SORRY, REALLY SHORT


	10. Jealousy?

Here's another chapter. :D

-OMG We're still here.

- There you have! [Nora entered to the room and threw a bag with sandwiches]

- Ahhhh Thanks?

- Tell everyone to wake up NOW! Especially you're lazy friend Sam, please. [She smiled and went out of the room] [Carly was so tired that the only thing she did was to say "Yeah"]

LATER

- Why didn't you stop her?

- I was so tired!

- And now how're we going to get out?

- You said something about Mel, didn't you?

- Carly! How are we going to get my sister here?

-Oh the mythic twin! [Interrupted Freddie, who had almost woke up]

- Melanie its real, if you don't want to believe it then it's your own problem Benson!

-You're always angry! [The girl gave a dirty look at him]

- Freddie, take this! [Carly gave him the bag with sandwiches that Nora had thrown to her some time ago]

- Where did you take them from?

- Nora threw them.

- And why didn't you stop her or get out!

- I'm not perfect! I was tired. [Carly's voice almost cracked, this caused her friend (Freddie) to hug her]

-Ugh!

- Jealous? [The guy's voice was sarcastic; he wanted Sam to get mad]

- Me? [Sam asked, but she already knew what the answer was]

- Yes YOU! [He was getting a little impatient]

- I'm NOT jealous [She wasn't lying, in fact she wasn't jealous] However Benson just give me the bag.

- You! Don't tell me what to do [He got it! Sam was mad now…]

- Shut up Benson, give me the bag and get out of my view if you appreciate your life.

-I can't, because in case you ignore it, we've been trapped in this cave for the last 24 hours! [The guy was stressed; it was notable in his voice]

-SPENCER [Carly shouted to wake up him while throwing to him the bag with the sandwiches in it, and her two friends argue]

-Carly, don't ever do that again you scared me! [Her sister just laughed]

-ok!

-Everybody's awake now! [A voice said out of the door, she had been hearing them outside the whole last hour]

- Take us out [Freddie shouted from the inside]

- And give us more sandwiches.

- We have enough… You've already eat them right? [Carly said without even looking at her friend]

- I was hungry

- Nice excuse! [Carly said sarcastically]

- Stop arguing and NO! I won't give you more sandwiches, you've got enough!

- Take-us-OUT! [Freddie was even more desperated]

- You shut up! And I will take you out if you give me something in exchange!

- What do you want? [Carly sounded really calmed]

- A kiss

- Eww!

- Not yours silly girl!

- F-Freddie's? [Sam asked, hopeing Nora to say NO]

- Hmmm you're right [When Nora said "RIGHT" a feeling grew in Sam, she knew what it was, but she didn't want to acept it]

H3R3 W45 4N0T3R CH4PT3R!

BYE!


	11. Authors note

Hi! OK guys I will ask you..

Should I continue with this story? I don't want to continue if nobody is reading so... Should I or not? Review please!


	12. iWant to Leave

Ok I know what you guys think now..That I'm the WORST updater in the whole world! And yeah I am! T_T Sorry L Still the reason is way dumb i 4got my email. Pfff well Less excuse and more writting!

Carly- What do you want? [She sounded really calmed]

Nora- A kiss

Carly- Eww!

Nora- Not yours silly girl!

Sam- F-Freddie's? [Sam asked, hopeing Nora to say NO]

Nora- Hmmm you're right [When Nora said "RIGHT" a feeling grew in Sam, she

knew what it was, but she didn't want to acept it.

JEALOUSY!

Freddie- I'm not kissing you!

Carly- Yes you are!

Sam- What?

Carly- C'mon! Didnt you want to leave?

Sam- Yeah

Carly- So..

Freddie- Carly theres no way I'm kissing that psycho!

Carly- Yes there is!

Sam- No, There isn´t!

Spencer- Guys! Shut Up!

Carly/Sam/Freddie- [Looked amazed]

Spencer- Finally! Now You [Pointe Freddie] are kissing the girl, well kind of, outsider and you [Points to Sam] Relax!

Sam- How can I relax when Nora wants- ..To ahhh keep..us here!

Carly- [Confused] What?

Sam- I just want to leave!

Carly- Well then just let Nora kiss Freddie

Sam- NOOOO Way!

Carly- [Giving up] Ok then.. But, why?

Sam- Be-cause

Freddie- Cause she's psycho, what if if she kills me instad of kissing me?

Carly- [Little laugh] No, theres no way she would do that

Freddie- Yeah there is!

Sam- Well then let her do it Pleaaaaaseeee!

Spencer- Guys! Could you please think of something that can help us instad of being all stupid in this situación?

Sam- Man, youre in such a bad mood today!

Carly- Hey thats true!

Spencer- Guys! Please!

Carly- Ok, Freddie you'll kiss Nora

Sam- But Carly!

Carly- Wanna go out of here?

Sam- I guess

Freddie- I dont wanna kiss her!

Car.y- Well sorry, you will have to!


End file.
